MusicHighSchool
by Sabbz0o
Summary: Yuya Shiina is a lonely girl and the only one who still lives from her family. To make her dream come true, she goes to MusicHighSchool, to fulfill the dream of becoming a singer in a rockband. But the way there is hard and with many fail. YuyaxKyo
1. starting

_**I do not own Samurai deeper kyo or Princess Kitchen.**_

_**I hope you'll like it.**_

_**________________________________________________**_

_**Fighting for you**_

_Yuya's pov_

_This is a new starting a new life. I, Yuya Shiina was going to start in Music High Shool. I've studied a long time for this, and finally I can move out of that stupid apartement, and sleep in a safe dorm._

She was now walking out of the train station, and into the big city Tokyo.

There was so many people here, a new air to breath, and new adventures.

She had looked up the new school she was starting in, so she new the way there.

_I can' t bealive that I'm going to start in this school, this has been a dream to me in ages, since that day..._

She put her hand in her pocket, and felt a piece of paper in it. I was a paper with a song on it, a song written by a boy, who she hoped would be in this school. She never went anywhere without it, it gave her courage and hope to move forward.

_**flashback**_

**She stumbled forward, and longer i the woods. it was early in the morning**, and she had dreamed a dream, not a very nice dream. She had dreamed about her family, on the day when they was going to a music show Yuya was going to be in, but they never got far, they were in a car accident, and she was the only survivor. **She kept crying, whispering ''why?'' the whole time, but didn't see where she was going, and fell in a river. Never learned how to swim, she knew this was the end. '' soon I'll see you'' , she kept thinking.**

**Suddenly, a hand out of no where, took her arm and dragged her out of the river. It was a boy who saved her. **

**- Are you okay? , the boy asked.**

**-Why? , she whispered.**

**-Huh?**

**-Why did you save me?, I could've gone to heaven where mom,dad and my brother are. , she screamed, new tears formed in her eyes.**

**She sat there, on the grass, with her hands covering her eyes. **

**The boy looked like he was thinking, and then took something out of his pocket, a paper. I ripped in in half and gave her the half paper.**

**-This is a song I've started to write, I just finished it. But if you promise that you'll take care of it, you can have it, but you have to give it back to me someday, so you can't die yet! , he said with a smile.**

**Yuya just looked at the piece of paper, tried to understand the words, the boy saw this. **

**-let me guess, you can't read? , he sad with a little surprised face.**

**Yuya blushed at this, and shacked her head. The boy looked at her with a wierd look and took the paper and started to sing. Yuya got suprised, this was an angels voice, and she felt like she was in heaven. A smile formed on her face.**

**- When you hear something good, you smile, thats why your family didn't take you, they wanted you to keep smiling, He said and kissed her forehead.**

**She looked at him, blushed and said '' yeah''. The boy looked another way, the back at her and gave her back the paper.**

**-I need to go , he said.**

**- wait, doesn't you need this?, she asked as he was walking away.**

**-It's okay, we made a promise remember, keep it! , he said.**

**-But then next time I meet you, I'll sing a song to you , she called as he ran away.**

_**End flashback**_

She smiled at the memory, and thinked, _the boy made a rainbow in my life._

_I'll never forget him... like I can't forget his beautiful voice._

_After all this years, by living alone, I'm gonna make a lot of friends, and find that boy. _She closed her thoughts, and saw that she was infront of her school.

- well, this is it , she said and walked into the school.

__________________________________________________

**I know, this is not a long chapter, it's just an intoduction of the story.**

**Please review, I've been inspired of **_**Kitchen Princess **_**but I promise you, I'm not going to copy it, I'll write my own story of it.**

**And be nice, this is my first story, and I'm very new at this.**

**New chapther will be here soon.**


	2. Meetings and kissing

**I do not own SDK or Kitchen Princess, I wish I would.**

_- Yuya thinking to herself._

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Fighting for you**

chapter 2 ' meetings and kissing '

_Yuya's pov_

The 16 year old girl was shocked when she saw the school.

There was people out who was playing music while sitting in the grass and others who was walking around and talking.

The school was nearly built like a castle, with flowers that were all around it.

And she couldn't help but think _This is the right place for me._

But then guilt came over her, _nii-sama went to this school when he died. If it weren' t for me..._

She shacked the thoughts out of her, and went to find her dorm.

The room was big, with big windows. And she was happy that it was hers.

When she was done with looking at it, she put her bags down and went outside.

She didn't like to be inside when it was sunny outside, and wanted to see the people on the school. Now there was more people outside, some were beautiful, others looked like a geek, and the rest was normal.

When she was walking on the grass, she felt herself being pushed away by a shoulder. 4 slutty girls were walking infront of her and the one that had pushed her looked back at her with a mean glare. _And there goes the bitches, _Yuya thought.

She always hated that kind of girls, didn't they have selfrespect, or did they actully like do dress up like a slut?. When she was in middle school, she had a lots of fights with those girls, because of the mean glares and when they spread rumors. She couldn't stand it then, she got pissed off and broke into a fight.

But she got only more rumors about her, in a good way. After that, every girl were afraid of her, and didn't have the guts to mess with her.

_Yeeh, don't mess with Yuya Shiina, or she will be the one to mess with you , _she thought with pride. She had never had any real friends, but she didn't care, cause she new that real friends was hard to get, and if god wanted her to have friends, then she would find them when the time comes.

As she was looking around, she saw a tree with pink flower (AN, I don't know what the calls) and walked to it and reached for a flower. She had always loved these trees, they make her feel calm. She was standing on her tip toes and tried to grab the flower, but she couldn't reach. _Damn, these are the moments when I hate to be short _she thought. Suddenly she felt a body behind her, and when she looked at the flower, a hand held it, but it wasn't her hand.

- Aren't tall enough? , a dark voice whispered in her ear.

She turned around, and was suddenly pushed to the tree.

- Hey, what are you... , she tried to say but couldn't speak the words, as she saw him. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He had black hair that reached the shoulders, and his shirt was button up so that his chest was showing his big muscles. But it wasn't that she was looking at first, it was his eyes.

He had blood red eyes that could see into your soul, they were really beautiful.

She saw the boy grin at her as he was looking at her.

- What, speechless? , he said as he came closer.

- No I... , but she didn't have the time to say the words. He took her wrist and pinned her at the tree, as he kissed her routhly on her lips.

_What the.. _, she thought as she was trying to get away, only to be more pushed to the tree. His lips shaped after her mouth, and she felt his tounge begged for entrence. _The hell I will_... , but he took her hands in one of his and his other hand touced the inside of her thights. Her mouth turned to and O shape, and he took his chance to invade her mouth with his tounge.

She felt herself become weak and stopped struggle. Against her will, she was giving in to the kiss. She stroke her tounge against his, but as his hand touched her right breast, she tried to kick him between his legs. His mouth left hers and he backed away fast.

- wow, a litte aggressive, aren't we, he said as he smirked.

- You... That was my first kiss! , she said as she tried to hit him in the face.

He just took his hand on her forehead, keeping her on a arm-rech leangth.

- You look just like an aggressive dog when you do that.. hey I got it, here from now on, your name is dogface , he said as he grinned at her.

- What..? just who the hell are you?, and gives me a name like that? I have a name you now, I'ts Yuya, did you hear? Y-u-y-a! , she yelled at him.

He didn't seem to listen, and he took a step forward again and took her left breast this time and squeezed it.

- so small , he mutterd. Yuya immediately pulled herself out of his, and blushed like mad.

- I asked you, who the hell are y.. , she stopped as she heard a voice coming closer.

- Kyo, I figured out you would be here, as usual , a boy who looked nearly exacly as '' Kyo '' said. ´´ And who are this lady? ´´, he then asked as he looked at Yuya.

- Yuya, Shiina Yuya, she answered, blushed again. The boy was closer now and she could see that he had blue eyes instead of red ones. ´´ And you? ´´

- Mibu Kyoshiro , he said with a smile. ´´ And I see you already met my brother Kyo ´´ , he looked at Kyo when he said that, glaring a little.

Yuya couldn't understand, how could somebody this mean as Kyo be brother with a so nice person as Kyoshiro?.

- I really wonder the same thing sometimes, Kyoshiro muttered like he could read her mind. Kyo didn't even look at her as he was then walking away.

- Don't care about him, he is always like this , Kyoshiro said as he looked at Kyo. ´´ What did he do to you? ´´ , he then asked. Yuya, blused again said:

- He kissed me, and it was my first one to. She looked at the ground, ashamed.

´´ I've barely even known him for 5 minutes, and he already did that, gash.. I hate him! ´´ , she looked up again, anger filled her eyes. _And what I hate more is that I actually liked it!_ , she thought. Kyoshiro looked at her, and then took a step closer to her, and took his hand to left ear.

- Maybe he did it for a reason.. , he said as he opened his hand, wich showed the flower. Yuya was very surprised at this.

- The flower I tried to reach for earlier, when did he...? , she said as she took the flower in her hand.

- Kyo is very fast, thats likely why you didn't notice, Kyoshiro said as he smiled at her again. Yuya then noticed something in his eyes._ What is that feeling I see?_

, she thought.

- So what kind of music are you doing? , Kyoshiro asked, trying to change the subject. Yuya was pulled out of her thought and answered.

- I'm a singer actually , Yuya said.

- What kind of music? , Kyoshiro asked

- Well, I'm not into pop adn that kind of things, I want to become and rock artist , she said with a smile. ´´And you? ´´ , she asked.

- I'm a guitarist in band, a band were Kyo is the singer, He said.

- He can actually sing? , Yuya asked Kyoshiro.

- Yeeh, he has an cool voice , Kyoshiro said with a smile.

Yuya was totally in love with his smile, and he seemed to become more beautiful every second.

- You've just started this school right?, let me show you around the school, If you would like to , he said while sticking out an arm at her to grab.

- I would love to, Yuya said and took her arm around his, while they were walking away. In a building, not far away, two red eyes followed their steps.

- I've already decided long time ago, that one day , you would became mine, the person said as he left the window he was standing in, and went back further away in the building.

_______________________________________________________________

**I'm so, so sorry for the late update. I've been busy with homeworks and stuff, but I will try to write the next chapter soon, I promise.**

**And for you people to know, This is an Yuya/Kyo story, not Yuya/Kyoshiro.**

**Please review ****J**


	3. Kyos POV

_Kyos POV_

-Talking

_-Thinking_

_Yuya Shiina_

_I've been waiting a long time for this._

_She problobly don't remember who I am, that was clear in her face when she first saw me, but it doesn't matter, I will make her remember._

_She wasn't tall, but she had a very beautiful body, sexy long legs, that would fit well around my waist, and a great ass. Her long blond hair that looked very silky and shinny, oh, how he wanted to bury his nose in it. _

_Her face didn't make sense to him. Her head had a nice shape with a nice skin tone. Her nose, a very small and petite, her cheeks were coloured with red, from her blushing, and I loved the colour. Her big green eyes, sparkling like a jewel, held a secret story. The fire shining from her eyes hope and love. It was rare to see a girl with green eyes in Japan, but a girl with both green eyes and real blond hair? was that even possible?. But it made her standing out from the other girls, and he liked that. His woman was going to be a special one._

_And her lips… Her pink small lips that made you just want to kiss them, and never letting go. To lock them with your lips, and kiss them roughly all over and over. Lucky he did that._

_Her taste was wonderful. Her very soft lips held a taste of candy that shaped after his mouth. He did a good move to stroke her tight, when she wasn't letting him in into her mouth. It was almost funny, she was so innocent. But the taste was different when he was in her mouth. It still tasted like candy, but it was something else, something like rich candy, that was his favorite taste._

_She was beginning to like it, but I destroyed it when I touched her chest, still so innocent. It was on purpose, but I wanted to know her sice, but she moved away, so I grabbed it again. I fit well into my hand, like she was born for me, but she should grow them some more. _

-So small, I muttered. _She moved again, and blushed that beautiful coulor again._

_She was still shocked from the sudden kiss, but was awakening._

- You... That was my first kiss! , she said and attacked me.

_Of course I knew that, that was one of the reasons I kissed her then. And her pathetic attack towards me was hilarious. Just like a dog._

_She wasn't happy about the nickname I gave her, but so what? She's __my__ dog!_

_But then Kyoshiro just had to come, interrupting between me and my woman. Playing all nice and stuff. He wasn't afraid of me, and that was driven me crazy. I was older than him, so he should know when to stay away. I couldn't stand him talking to my woman, acting all nice. I should just beat him to death, but to spare my woman that, I simply walked away. Kyoshiro was problobly telling her about me and bragging about himself. _

_I made my way to the closest window, watching them. Icould see that Kyoshiro had a liking for the girl, linking arms with the girl like a gentleman, so gay. It didn't matter, I would have her. I had waited so many years for this, and I was going to get her liking me and if she didn't, he would still have her._

- I've already decided long time ago, that one day, you would become mine, he said and made his way to Muramusas office, where he problobly would sleep through the day.


End file.
